The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant, botanically known as Agapanthus orientalis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PMB011’.
The new Agapanthus plant is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Pine Mountain, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Agapanthus plants with early flowering habit and attractive bi-colored flowers.
The new Agapanthus plant is the result of a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in 2009 of Agapanthus orientalis ‘Snowflake’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Agapanthus orientalis known as code name PMB01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Agapanthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Pine Mountain, Queensland, Australia during the spring of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Agapanthus plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Pine Mountain, Queensland, Australia since the spring of 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Agapanthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.